On Lacking The Killer Instinct
by BlackBeauty97
Summary: Set in the world of TMI. No characters from the world feature.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight**

I sigh as I propel myself around the metal pole, driving my six inch spike heeled boots into the grotesque creature's face. It howls piercingly. I land precariously and thrust my hand up to block what might have been the death blow. I take two strides forward and my tight leather skirt hitches up. "Regretting the daring fashion choice?" John jokes as he watches. Yanking it down I spin in a low arc, grabbing the creature's hairy foot. It falls into a graceless heap, groaning. "Shut up!" I bark to John as I pick up my dagger, "This was meant to be an interrogation." "It is…of sorts!" he chuckles, "Think of it this way. You're sending a message to the demon realm. Beware! It's Lucinda, the deadly Shadowhunter." The silvery moon gleams off my glinting blade as I face the repulsive beast. "You could help" I suggest as the creature runs, then blurs-it's shape merging into a black vortex. It ends up behind me, claws bared. "Nah" he smiles as I turn, stabbing the thing unmercifully. I drive my _egola_ blade to the hilt, into its heart and I twist. Black blood oozes down the blade and coats my hands. The demon writhes uncontrollably before disintegrating and returning beaten, to whatever hellhole it crawled out of. I take a deep breath and slowly turn to face John who is leaning casually against a door, not a care in the world. He starts to laugh as he takes in my post-fight look, eyes wild, hair tousled. Without warning I hurl my dagger towards him. It embeds itself, quivering, in the oak door behind him, right on target. His mouth falls open. I grin. "You were no help at all. It's your fault he shifted into his true form." I rescue my blade and start to walk towards Headquarters, my heels clacking off the pavement, the only sound in the deserted street. "My fault?" he asks innocently, "All I did was talk to him!"

I laugh quietly to myself as I think over the evening. We were after one demon in particular, known to frequent 'Devastation', a club infamous because of its seedy image. This demon, Danquiras, used a human glamour when in the club. Tall, green eyed, brown haired, so called god known to attract plenty of attention. If only people saw his true form! My job was to lure him away from the club-limiting the number of human witnesses or causalities depending on how messy things got- and send him on his merry way. Hence the getup- tight leather skirt, black spike heeled boots, a very tight black Henley with lace detailing and a cropped leather jacket. Perfect for man-attracting, not so great for demon hunting. Upon entering the club I searched the dancing crowd, locating my target beside the cocktail bar. The rest was meant to be plain sailing. Using my natural feminine charm I steered him to this deserted street. All was well, or so I thought. John began to interrogate him and his usual hot-tempered side got the better of him. This trait, both loved and hated by me, quite literally brought sparks to our three year romance. More often than not we clashed, unable to meet in the middle.

I turn smiling at the face I've known since I was ten years, piercing ice blue eyes full of mischief. "And insult him and be your usual charming self" I continue. John smirks, pulling me close for a kiss." I was giving you the opportunity to practise your fighting technique. You're getting rusty." I laugh before continuing on my rant, "If he escaped our cover would have been blown. Aaron would have been furious and we would have been stuck on paperwork for a month." "But he didn't…you saw to that" he catches my hand as we saunter towards the _Cathedral de Santa Lucia._ The cool night air floats aimlessly around bringing with it mouth-watering scents from the nearby bakery, masking the inner-city stench. We arrive and tilt our heads back, viewing the magnificent structure- Romanesque windows, a red mahogany door and a spiralling tower. I start towards the door and glance back at John. It's clear from his face, eyes lit up with boyish excitement, that he wants to climb. I sigh, let the heavy door swing shut and nod my acceptance. He beams and swings me around in a bone-crunching hug. "Easy there cowboy!" I chuckle. I lead the way towards the front window, the beginning of the climb. John glances at my legs and scoffs "Brilliant fashion choice. While I approve wholeheartedly, babe I don't see you being able to climb in that restricting skirt." "Never underestimate a woman or a Shadowhunter. I can move mountains if I put my mind to it" I remark. He looks at me confused. "Not literally!" I clarify, removing my skirt. John gapes at my legs, darkened by black patterned leggings. "Move it!" I giggle sternly and push him towards the rough grey window-sill. "Yes Ma'am!" he says, bowing his head. We begin to climb- easily slipping into the glamour guarding the Headquarters- safe with the knowledge that surrounding humans can't see us.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Climb**

I reach for the next ledge and breathe deeply to steady my erratic heartbeat. John, already ahead of me, looks down. "You okay there?" "Excellent", I reassure him, "Just wishing I brought flatter boots. These boots ain't made for climbing!" I sing. He stalls to let me catch up. We stand still for a moment and view the world below. Taxis line the streets like armies of yellow ants marching into a deadly battle. Pointed roves of buildings look like needles- deadly sharp, casualty causing spikes standing upright. A tawny hawk swoops, twists and turns near us before coming to rest on a ridge, perching proud. Its feathers ruffle in the light breeze and his intelligent eye twinkles in the setting sun. "Stunning" John exclaims as he winds a lock of my auburn hair around his finger. Grinning, I stare intently at him. His body seems to glow, outlined in the soft light from the sun. Motionless he seems like an ornate statue, angelic like, carved from polished marble. We stay, beaming like idiots until the cool breeze reminds us it's nearly nightfall. The bane of Aaron's life after paperwork is Shadowhunters returning late from missions. "Come on." I whisper, "Let's keep moving!" A playful glint spreads through John's eyes as he hauls himself up to the next foothold. "Last one up does the paperwork" he cries, as he takes like a bullet from a gun. "Jerk" I laugh, propelling myself upwards. I continue on my struggling pace and try to accept the inevitable: I will be doing the paperwork again. I groan and stretch my hand above my head, my foot leaving the concrete. I meet with air and slip, losing my grip, a scream caught in my throat. A hand grabs my wrist and I glance up, panicking. I feel myself falling and I start to struggle, helpless. I'm going to plummet towards the ground and die. "Lucinda. Calm down" John pleads. As I stare into his eyes my will strengthens. I'm not going to die. John wouldn't let that happen. My heartbeat regulates and a sense of tranquillity washes over me. "Are you calm?" John begins. "Yes I am. Where do I put my feet?" I question. "There's a little shelf just at your hip. On three you try get your foot balanced on it. Alright?" he responds. "Okay. One…two…" I count. "Three!" As I reach the ledge John tugs me up and onto the roof. I tumble, falling onto John cushioning my landing. He hugs me tightly. "Are you badly hurt?" "I'm fine" I declare, kissing him. The temperature drops as night begins to fall. I stand and drag John with me. The stars have begun to emerge and glimmer, like thousands of shining eyes observing from black canvas. The moon, a silvery orb, illuminates our way to the rusty door leading into Headquarters. I giggle as I think of Aaron, fuming in his dusty office, metaphorical steam rushing form his ears. John squints at me, worried I've lost my mind, "Care to elaborate?" "Just picturing Aaron's mood!" I explain as I yank open the door and stride down the coiling stairs.

"I really don't see the need for me to do all the paperwork" I begin. "You're a woman!" John offers. "Wrong era, sweetie!" I laugh as he pushes open the heavy, baroque doors into the main Headquarters hall. It's full of frantic Shadowhunters, seizing sharpened blades and crossbows, dressed in black fighting gear. I walk towards Amanda in the centre of the hall. "What's going on?" I ask. "Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence" a sarcastic voice booms from behind us. "Aaron" I bow reverently as I turn, drawing John with me. "What's happening?" John inquires. "Battle stations, kiddos! Follow me" he answers and marches down varnished hallways to his office. As we enter he hands me a stack of brightly coloured paper. I sigh quietly as John sniggers at me. I strike him in the arm. He goes to retaliate when Aaron speaks. "Enough. You will do your field report and it will be left on my desk for review within the hour. Understood?" he orders, running his weathered hands through his coal-black hair. I nod and turn to leave. "I'm not finished Lucinda. After you have completed said paperwork you will join your comrades in the search for the newly established demon lair. It's here somewhere, right under our noses. We must exterminate the vermin immediately." Aaron states. Beside me John stiffens and I glance at him quizzically. He drops his head and offers no other explanation. Oblivious to our exchange Aaron continues on his instructions. "These will help you to locate the nest" he reveals, rifling through his desk drawer. He hands us grenade shaped devices which John quickly snatches out of his hand before I can properly see them. "Thank you sir" he stays formally, "May we be excused?" "Yes but remember to actually use those demon-tracking devices. They are very powerful and extremely useful. They'll cut this search time in half and we'll all be home for tea!" Aaron chuckles. Dipping his head, John storms out the door and I follow slowly.

"What was that all about?" I ask sharply. "What?" John demands, stopping his pacing momentarily. "Your little outburst. Aaron's not going to forget that" I reply. "He forgot to mention the ramifications of using these things" John sneers, waving the trackers agitatedly in the air. I snatch my tracker from John's hand, finger hovering over the on button. "Don't switch it on" he pleads. "Why? What will happen?" I ask gently. "Sure. It'll locate the demon den. Whoop-dee-do! It also sends out rays that the demons can sense. The leaders can track you down as you track them." He explains. I gasp, shocked. He walks to me and places his hands on either side of my face. "I can't ever have you in harm's way. I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to you" he elucidates. "Sorry to spoil the mood but I'm a Shadowhunter. It's my job to be in harm's way" I joke. "I'm serious" he says. "Okay. I won't turn it on" I promise, caressing his face, "I'll go write the stupid field report and change. I'll meet you here in fifteen minutes." I walk to the carpeted stairs. "Fine. Thank you" John sighs, starting to pace again. I wonder what has gotten him so worried. I trudge up the stairs and towards my bedroom. Exhaling, I push in the wooden door. The scent of jasmine lingers in the air. I go to my brown desk and fill in the tedious, banal questions about our excursion. After I finish I quickly change into fighting trousers and flat boots. I strap a knife holster around my thigh and slip an extra knife into my boot. I fasten my russet weapons belt around my waist and don my leather demon-resistant jacket. Jogging down the steps I mentally count to a hundred to calm myself. I leave the paperwork on Aaron's desk and re-join John. After grabbing the rest of our equipment we go outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Discovery**

The atmosphere is tense as I walk alongside John. His lips are tightly pressed together, his forehead furrowed, deep in thought. I sigh and try to build up the courage to ask the question. "John?" I begin slowly. "Mh-hm?" he murmurs staring straight ahead. "Why don't you want us to use these magnificent and awesome demon trackers? Aaron would have never given them to us if they were no good." I ask. "I already told you" he explodes, "The demon filth will be able to track you". "I would be waiting. _Egola_ blade in hand." I say, "Just like I always am!" I can feel the white fury roll off him in waves and I decide I won't pursue the matter further. "Fine. I'll leave it for now but you owe me an excellent explanation." I state. "How about, I love you. Does that work?" he exhales. I smirk as we turn the corner. "It's all in the delivery of the explanation. That performance doesn't quite cut it!" I laugh. Suddenly his arms entrap me and the concrete wall is at my back. He moves his lips to my neck. "I love you" he whispers against my skin. "Nah. That won't do" I giggle as I run my fingers through his hair. He moves his lip to mine. "I love you". We kiss. Someone coughs. We break apart. Maggie shifts uncomfortably, fidgeting with her knife. "Sorry to interrupt but we've got to keep moving" she says quietly. I laugh, "No problem!" I start to walk towards the rest of the group, when I feel John tug on my hand. I turn, a confused look on my face. "We'll go this way" he calls over my head to Maggie. The expression on his face is unreadable. "We'll cover more ground" he explains. The wind whistles through my ears and I shudder at the gust of cold. "Here" John hands me his jacket. "Thanks" I breathe in as I put the jacket on, smelling John's familiar scent. We hold hands and walk across the street.

Walking in companionable silence, the earlier tension is alleviated. I yawn and trace faint circles on the back of John's hand. We round a corner and a shadowy figure darts in front of us. "Shit" we exclaim and sprint after it. Our feet pound the pathway as the demon leaps and twists. "Why is it on the street?" I breathe. "They must be getting desperate." John shrugs his shoulders. I nod and try to pick up speed. Roads blur past us as we continue on. The demon stops at each corner, taunting us, a gurgling sound echoes from it. The noise sounds like laughter and I realise for some bizarre reason it's leading us somewhere. It wants to be followed. We run for what seems like forever, until my legs begin to burn and my breath comes in gasps. The demon halts in front of a vacant shop and barrels in the red door. When we reach the door blackness greets us. I wonder if this is the demon lair. I grab a blade from my belt and glance at John. "It could be some sort of trap" He begins. "Since when did the demons get so organised?" I laugh and lead the way. John knocks on his torch and a thin beam of light illuminates the space. Its clear humans have not been here in a while. It's dilapidated and mouse droppings decorate the cold concrete floor. I scan the room trying to spot the demon. John nudges my arm and when I turn to look, points at a narrow wooden door. I nod. We make our way cautiously towards the door and listen. Silence. Shrugging John twists the handle and the door swings wide.

A steep staircase stretches out in front of us. I lift my foot to take a step and there's a faint squeaking sound. I fling my knife upwards and follow its trajectory. It embeds itself in the stomach of a Captigeld, a snakelike demon. The demon disappears and the knife falls back towards me. I catch it in its leather sheath. John quietly claps and I take a mock bow. We start down the stairs in silence. The temperature drops as we descend and the icy cool makes my teeth chatter, even with the extra jacket. I glance at John and see he's trying to not let the cold affect him. Once we reach the bottom we enter into a long, winding corridor. Two Macowgion demons rush at us, their double heads knocking together as they accelerate. I remove two blades from my belt and John grabs his small crossbow. Spying our weapons the demons struggle to stop, their claws dragging on the stone. I hurl the blades at their wobbling heads as John releases two bolts. They disappear and our weapons crash to the ground, covered in black grime. After retrieving our weapons we march on. Rounding the corner, John turns off the light. Torches illuminate the path, flames flickering as we pass. Another Captigeld slithers along the ground, quickly dispatched by John.

We enter a grand hall my heartbeat stops. Fifty or so demons mill around, their eyes fixated on us. We are outnumbered. "Follow my lead" John whispers. I nod slightly. The first demon rushes at us and I decapitate it with a slice of my sword. John fires bolt after bolt into the crowd as we make our way to the centre. Back to back we stand as demon after demon tries to grab us. Blades carve, bolts pierce. A Hapinran slides towards me, knocking several demons in its haste. I grab the gun from my boot and fire into its forehead. It lashes out before disappearing, felling two Bikawer demons. Their hulking bodies struggle to regain their feet as I fire at their backs. I hear a strange rustle as a birdlike demon dives at me. I duck too late and its razor sharp talons scrape off my forehead. I stab it, blood dripping down my face. I advance forward a little in the crowd, sword cutting. It gets coated in murky blood as the demons die by my assault. I exhale sharply as I leap on the back of an Eyariso, and hang on tightly. It spins around frantically, trying to unlodge me. I stab its chest and swing over its shoulder, firing a single shot as I land. I bend back to avoid losing my head as the spiky arm of a Shirjak swings. I fling my blade at its face to distract it and scuttle towards it. Leaping up I bash its head against the wall and spear its heart with my blade_. _It evaporates as I land on my feet. I sense movement behind me and I spin, blade in hand. John holds his hands up, palms forward. I run to him and hug him, surveying the scene over his shoulder. The room is coated in a layer of black dust and it falls from the ceiling like muddy rain. "Did you find the head demon?" I ask John. "No" he replies. "Me neither." I murmur. "Stay here for a minute. Collect the blades. I'm going to follow that hallway" John starts, indicating to a doorway on my left. "Okay" I agree. I gather the blades, returning mine to my weapons belt. As I stoop to retrieve John's arrows, my demon tracker falls from my pocket. Sighing I pick it up and look at it. On impulse I switch it on and stare at the screen.

The screen blazes to life, showing a sketch map of my location. A blue dot blinks, representing the head demon. I gasp. I follow the dot and enter the same hallway John went into. Running slightly I make my way down the hall, eyes glued to the demon tracker. The blue dot stops around the corner. I sprint and crash into something and land on my ass, tracker knocked from my grasp. I jump up, blade in hand. It's John. I frown and look above him, behind him. It can't be him. "What have you done?" he shrieks, glancing at the tracker. I walk backwards slowly. "No…no…no…it's not true" I mutter. "Oh but it is" he cackles, looking at me. His eyes flame red, fire dancing hypnotically, glowing. "You really had no idea? Some Shadowhunter you are" he sniggers. I grit my teeth blade ready to fling. "How could you? I loved you" I cry, throwing the blade. He dodges, "But I never loved you. You were just intel, dear. Sorry" he replies. I grab another blade, rage coursing through my veins. Just before I throw it, his eyes morph back to the ice blue of the John that I'm used to, the John that I love. As the blade leaves my hand I know it will miss, my aim was off. He grins maliciously knowing I won't be able to kill him now. And he's right as per usual. I can't bring myself to hurt him even if he's a lying demon. The tears begin to flow down my cheeks as my sword clatters to the ground. I close my eyes and accept my fate. Death.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trick**

_**John's Perspective**_

I stare at Lucinda, her eyes full of fear. Her sword clangs to the floor, landing at her feet. I try to call out but the words catch awkwardly in my throat. Her eyelids lower, black eyelashes caressing her pale skin. Her bottom lip quivers and a small teardrop rolls down her cheek. I cry out again, no sound comes out. Out of the corner or my eye I see something flashing in the light, as I raise my hand. A knife. With a jewel encrusted handle. The one Lucinda made for me for my last birthday. I slowly make my way across the floor to Lucinda and grip her shoulder. She shudders and whispers "John. I love you". I try to talk again, to answer her back, to reassure her it'll be alright. Nothing. I thrust the blade right into her heart and feel the corners of my lips tug into a malicious grin. She cries out. Crimson blood coats my hands as I twist the blade clockwise. Her body sags against me and then Lucinda crumples to the ground.

My head spins and my vision is clouded. Suddenly I find myself lying on the ground, the floor cold against my cheek. I moan and sit up, scanning the room for danger. Lucinda is lying on the ground, blood pooling around her. Her eyes are closed, hair framing her face and skin a ghostly pale. I rush over to her and begin to shake her. She does not open her eyes. I shake my head to clear it, noticing the blood stained blade in my hand. I drop it as if its poisonous. "No" I moan, unwilling to believe what is in front of my eyes. Lucinda, my love, is dead. Someone cackles behind me. I turn. The grotesque face twists in delight, taloned claws raised to the roof. "So tragic" it whispers, "She died believing her John was the head demon". "You bastard" I spit. "Yes well that is true I suppose" it grins. It cocks its head to the left and sticks its purple tongue out listening intently. "Well I guess that's my cue to leave" It shrugs. I turn back to Lucinda and press my hand over her heart. "I'll get you for this" I say. "No doubt. I do love messing with Shadowhunters, silly creatures" It says. "I'll GET YOU FOR THIS" I spin, roaring into air. It's gone. I turn back to Lucinda and kiss her cold lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" I murmur softly. "John" Maggie says, shocked. "What have you done?" I look up into the stares of 30 of my fellow Shadowhunters. "I didn't….It's not what it looks like" I begin, gesturing wildly. The blade gleams on the floor, reminding me I'm coated in Lucinda's blood. They'll never believe me. Someone yanks my arms behind my back. I strain against their grasp to kiss Lucinda's forehead. "I love you" I whisper as I'm hauled away.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark**

**_John's Perspective_**

I stumble as I am shoved into Headquarters. The familiar halls, once providing safety and warmth, now seem to emanate hostility. I can feel the weight of everyone's stares, like daggers, piercing my skin as I walk by. "What happened?" people whisper to each other, "Why did he turn?" "Demon scum!" someone spits and punches me in the stomach. I double over. I want to defend myself but I don't. "Why?" I hear as I am dragged again. 'Why?'. The word echoes down the halls and reverberates around my head. 'Why?' Why me? Why Lucinda? Why is she gone and not safe, with me? I promised her that I'd never let anything harm her, I swore I'd protect her and for what? So she could spend her last waking minutes believing that I was a demon. That I betrayed her. That I killed her. Colours blur together as my eyes well up in tears. Time seems to slow and the effort it takes to move, it's like slogging through quicksand. I can barely put one foot in front of the other. I am lugged through doors and made to stand up straight. I shake the tears from my eyes and focus on the disappointed face in front of me. Aaron. The green eyes mirror the heartbreak of my own. Lucinda was like a daughter to him. But I recoil from the rage also evident in his eyes. He clenches and unclenches his hands slowly, carefully. It's like he's a grenade, one wrong move and he'll blow up, destroying everything in his path. "I didn't…" I begin softly. Aaron grips the table so hard the wood begins to splinter. "If you want to keep your head for now boy" he spits, "you'd best shut that mouth of yours." "But…" I try again. "ENOUGH" he roars, sweeping a hand across his desk. Books thud to the ground, glass falls and shatters musically and then there is silence. I drop my gaze to the floor and focus on the ornate pattern to steady my breathing. "Bring him to the cells" Aaron instructs, his tone cutting through the silence like a knife. My fellow Shadowhunters grab me and escort me downstairs, through the staring crowds. The temperature drops as we descend. I sigh as we reach the last step and feel a sharp pain across the back of my head.

I awaken to the cold, rough, stone floor against my cheek. My head feels groggy and there's soreness in my side when I inhale. "Interesting" I mutter inanely to myself, the only one to talk to in this stone tomb. I push up off the floor and lean against the wall. Pressing gingerly against my side I wince, causing me to inhale sharply, and leading to more pain. I laugh, flinching. Maybe the pain will keep me focused in the present, help me to devise a plan to avenge Lucinda. I stand awkwardly and start to pace back and forth, take in my surroundings. No windows are present in this stone grave. Feeling oddly claustrophobic I continue on. The walls are impenetrable and the iron bars that decorate the door will not bend. After minutes of pointless banging and pulling at the metal, I slump to the ground, heaving, and the pain in my side causing me once again to pass out.

"John…John" someone whispers, shaking me. I open my eyes and find Maggie crouched over me. "Good. You're alive" she grins. "What…?" I start. "No time for that. I know it wasn't you that killed Lucinda" she explains. At the mention of her name my heart starts to crack, a pain deep in my chest to compliment the aches radiating all over my body. "I'm getting you out" Maggie declares, hauling me off the ground. I lean on her as I get my bearings. "But why?" I whisper. "So you can go kill the bastard that got her" she says. She guides me to a small wooden door. "You'll have to crawl but it leads you right outside Headquarters. No one is on guard duty tonight" she informs me, handing me a crossbow, bolts, a small sword and an array of blades. "Thanks" I say. She nods and leaves. I push open the door and make my way through the tiny, damp space.


	6. Chapter 6

**The End**

**_John's Perspective_**

I breathe a huge sigh of relief as I exit the tunnel into the fresh night air. My leg muscles strain as I stand, readjusting after being cramped up. I count the daggers and slot them into my weapons belt. Cautiously I make my way down the street, waiting for someone to notice my absence. When no warning cry rings out I start to walk briskly, towards the vacant shop, the demon lair. I am fairly certain the demon scum will still be there and I have to avenge Lucinda. Even if I die trying.

The moon guides my path as I slowly start to pick up speed. My ribs ache now and then but the pain fuels me on. I can't stop now. The streets are still quiet a part from the odd person, stumbling home from an evening in a club. They're all a bit drunk so I'm sure they won't remember me as a cause for suspicion: a randomer running around in the middle of the night, wearing black and carrying an assortment of weapons. With all the chaos I forgot to put on a glamour. I stop outside the shop, the black door once again greeting me. Slowly I make my way inside, listening out for the voices of my brothers. I grab a blade from my belt and slot it into my sleeve holder. Hearing nothing but silence I stride towards the slanting stairs. As I descend I can hear chanting, low and monotonous. I stalk through the corridors, through the hallway where Lucinda and I fought off the army of demons. No one, or rather nothing stops me as I pace determinedly towards the hallway where Lucinda died. I round the corner. Nothing. I'm glad the Shadowhunters have removed her body but still I run over to where she last lay. The floor is stained in her blood, a crimson pool beginning to dry at the edges. It flakes off as I drag my knife through it. "Back for more are we?" a voice laughs. I spin and find myself facing the grotesque head demon. I stare at it, my body full of hatred at what it's done to Lucinda. "Oh. You're here to avenge your love, aren't you?" it sneers, gazing at the pool of blood at my feet. I stand, feet shoulder width apart, standard fighting stance. I slowly spin the blade in my hand as I glower into its eyes. "I am actually" I state, matter-of-fact and fling the dagger towards its chest. The dagger drops uselessly to the ground, bouncing off the demon. It smirks. I quickly grab two daggers from my belt and hurl them towards its arms. They embed themselves in their targets, and it winces. With a roar it rushes towards me and whirls. I jump as its tail twists, stabbing it with my sword as it passes. It strikes me with its talons and I flinch as they scrape my cheek. I yank the crossbow off my back. Swiftly I lose a bolt. It lodges itself in the demon's eye. Enraged it rips it out, blue and green blood pouring from its socket. I have time to load another bolt while it gets its bearings which I fire at its foot. It pins the demon's foot to the ground as I run towards it, sword out. I clash against its legs and receive another blow. The demons serpent tongue slithers and hangs out of its mouth. My arm hangs uselessly by my side as my sword clatters to the ground. With my other hand I chuck my crossbow at its head, guffawing as it chops its tongue in half. With a forceful backhand I am flung across the hall, onto my back. Howling the demon bounds over towards my crumpled form and the breath leaves my body as it lands on me. I feel my leg bones shatter as I stare into the demons eye, acid-like blood dripping onto my face. I squirm under its enormous weight, unable to get free. My ribs ache as I try to breathe. "Not so tough now" it snarls, "You're going to die now. Any last words?" "Shut up" I roar as I slip the blade from my sleeve. It creases its forehead as I grip the handle, "Very well then." With a bloodcurdling cry I plunge the blade into the demon's unprotected neck and twist. The demon starts to shake and shudder. It disintegrates, coating me in a fine layer of grime. I laugh inanely to myself as I pass out.

"John…John" someone calls. My eyelids open and I am blinded by the white light that surrounds me. "Lucinda?" I ask as hands caress my cheek. Her face comes onto view, smiling. "Am I dead?" I ask. "No" she giggles, "though you're still as dramatic as ever!" "It wasn't me that killed you Lucinda. I'm sorry. This demon possessed my body and I couldn't fight it. I couldn't move. It controlled everything" I say. "I know" she sighs. "What happens now?" I query. "You go back to kicking demon butt and I watch from up here?" she suggests, smiling. A small smile crosses my lips. "I love you. I don't want to live without you. I…" I begin. She smothers my words with a kiss.

"John. Wake up". It's Maggie, shaking me. I gasp and look around. I'm in the hallway, surrounded by Shadowhunters. Lucinda is truly gone. "What's going to happen now?" I ask as I try to move. "We're bringing you home. Where you belong" Aaron appears, "I know now that you didn't kill Lucinda." I sigh in relief. "Thank you." "Rest now John," Maggie suggests as I close my eyes. 'I love you Lucinda' I think to myself. 'I love you too' she replies.


End file.
